


Join TikTok and Get a Date (Or a number at least)

by AliasGlasses



Series: TikTok AUs No One Asked For [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Crack, Discord: Bellamione Cult, F/F, Swearing, TikTok, WTF did I write
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:47:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26382871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AliasGlasses/pseuds/AliasGlasses
Summary: Hermione is roped into doing TikToks with her best friend Ginny. She gets shocking results from it.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Bellatrix Black Lestrange
Series: TikTok AUs No One Asked For [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1918105
Kudos: 116





	Join TikTok and Get a Date (Or a number at least)

**Author's Note:**

> wtf ran through my mind with this? unbeta'd with no sleep backing it.

Let it be known that Hermione never backed down from challenges or did anything half-assed but she wondered _how in the ever loving fuck_ she got roped into doing a viral Tiktok dance craze with her best friend, Ginny Weasley.

“It goes like this ‘Mione!” The redhead showed her the steps once again but slowly. It pulled an exasperated sigh from the bookworm. She pinched her nose in irritation.

“Remind me how the hell did you get me to agree to this again, Ginerva?” Hermione huffed as she crossed her arms and glared at the redhead, who just answered with a Cheshire grin.

“Easy. I just had to bet that you couldn’t do this. Which looks to be about right.” Ah, Hermione’s pride. That made sense but it didn’t stop the blush on her cheeks as she growled at her smug looking friend.

“Give me that phone!” Ginny just let the brunette yank her phone from her hands. She watched as Hermione’s expression morph into horror. The book lover practically shoved the screen to her internet addicted friend’s face.

“I will not dress like this, Weasley!” Hermione hissed. _‘Good god, how do those women wear those kinds of clothes?’_ she thought in horror. The redhead had the gall to laugh at her!

“Relax ‘Mione! We’re after the dance okay? Not the fashion.” Ginny chuckled as she took her phone back.

“Now, are you gonna do this with me or not?”

“Fine! Show me again, will you?

\---

To sleep through Ginny’s wake up call was a feat from the gods themselves. The redhead was a chaotic (and loud) whirlwind which was very effective in waking up Hermione.

 _‘Why did I agree to be roommates with her?’_ The brunette lamented as she got shaken like she was a maracas.

“HERMIONE! Wake the fuck up! We went viral baby!” Any louder and her abused best friend would have whacked the chaotic woman with a pillow as hard as she could.

“Why the fuck did you wake me up Gin? And speak slowly and at a damn reasonable level before I make sure no one finds you ever again.” Hermione growled threateningly at her friend. Undeterred, Ginny went and grabbed her phone before shoving it under the bookworm’s nose. The rudely woken woman swiped it from the other’s hand.

“We went fucking viral ‘Mione!” Ginny threw her arms up in the air in joyous exclamation. Frowning, the brunette wondered why it mattered. Before she could voice this though, her best friend kneeled before her and gave her the best puppy dog eyes the redhead could produce.

“We gotta do another one ‘Mione! Pleaseeeee!”

Hermione almost smacked Ginny with the pillow.

“Fuck no! The hell makes you think--”

“You pick this time and I’ll go with you to that book convention you talked about last week.”

“I-- Fine! You’re lucky I need a ride and a companion to that expo, otherwise I’m not doing it. This is the last one alright?”

Hermione only got a grin in return.

“No promises~”

\---

It was even worse this time around. Ginny had managed to wrangle Hermione into dancing _outside_ . In public. Granted it was just on the parking lot of their apartment building _but it was still outside_ . Thank the powers above thought the brunette. She got to choose a dance that wasn’t so damn _lewd_. And it didn’t hurt that the original creator was such a sight to see. Seeing the raven haired beauty doing a badass but still feminine dance actually made her consider downloading the app. Oh, her best friend would have a field day with that one.

“‘Mione are you just gonna stand there or are we gonna dance?” Sometimes, Hermione wondered about a life where that blasted app didn’t exist and her friend found something else to do with her life. Sighing, Hermione adjusted her outfit as she stepped into the frame.

“Alright, alright. Keep your damn panties on, Weasley.” She grumbled as the redhead pressed the timer to buy them three seconds worth of final preparations.

Both women were so focused on watching themselves dance that they failed to notice a third person join in a few seconds after they began. After the music ended, Ginny went to review their vid and almost dropped the phone. She whirled so abruptly that she scared her brunette friend.

“The fuck’s the matter, Gin? You nearly gave me a heart attack!” Hermione berated her frozen best friend.

“I- She- ‘Mione! Behind you!” Hermine whirled in alarm at the redhead’s words. She was prepared to unleash her judo skills on the person. What she was not prepared for was that person to be the Tiktok star whose dance they just did.

“Hi, lovelies.” The smooth, husky voice of the raven haired beauty she considered worth diving into the madness that was Tiktok reached Hermione’s ear and she nearly melted into a gay puddle right there and then. She stared, transfixed at the star. However, Ginny finally found her voice and words and let out a squeal.

“Oh my fucking god! It's you! Bellatrix Black, in the flesh!” Hermione was shook out of her stupor like a maracas. Again. The reaction made the star chuckle.

“Woah. I don’t think your friend appreciates getting shaked like that.” This made Ginny stop immediately.

“I follow you on Tiktok. Your videos are amazing.” The internet addicted woman gushed and it earned her a smile.

“Thank you. And sorry for crashing your vid. I better go and bring back my groceries home.”

“You live here?” Hermione took a while but she found her voice as well. The question made Bellatrix pause and look at her with amusement. 

“Maybe. If you’d look up occasionally from those books you always seem to have with you, you'd notice.” The brunette’s eyes widened at the tease wrapped in an observation. ‘Did she really just tease me? And watch me a lot?’ She thought as she crossed her arms.

“Didn’t you know it's rude to stalk people?” Hermione teased back with a smile. Ginny just glanced between the star and her best friend in anticipation. She could smell the gay vibes coming off the two. Bellatrix laughed and Hermione found it to be a melodious sound.

“I wouldn’t call it stalking. I was merely observing.” Bellatrix glanced at her watch and cursed.

“Sorry I gotta go. I have a zoom meeting in an hour and I need my breakfast to deal with those idiots. It was nice to meet you…?”

“Hermione. Granger. And the fan is Ginny Weasley.” The bookworm finally introduced themselves to the older woman.

“Pleased to meet you both. I hope you’ll look up once in a while next time.” Bellatrix winked at Hermione before turning to leave. It caused the brunette to blush. Her best friend elbowed her and gave her an incredulous look that clearly said, what the fuck was that? Before the redhead could interrogate her though, she spied the raven haired beauty walking back towards them from the corner of her eye. Hermione turned her head to look and ask the star if she forgot something but to the absolute shock and delight of her gay heart, Bellatrix slipped her a business card with her personal number written on the back.

“I figured your books might be very magnetic so I’ll start with expecting a text. Don’t be scared to text me okay?” The purred statement sent the brunette’s mind into a frenzy and set her core on fire. That voice purring an almost command made her feel some type of way okay? Sue her.

“Bye for now, bookworm.” Slender, black manicured fingers grazed Hermione’s hand and she barely bit back a whimper. The friends watched as the star grabbed her bags and went into the building. As soon as she did though, Ginny grabbed Hermione’s shoulders and shook her. For the third time that morning. Seriously? What was it with the redhead and shaking the brunette like a maracas?

“You fucking got Bellatrix Black’s number! Let it be known that Tiktok and I are great at helping you get laid.” The smug declaration now earned the Weasley a punch to the arm.

“Shut the fuck up, Ginerva.”


End file.
